As the rate of information exchange continues to increase, the use of wireless communications also continues to increase. In the past, notebook computers (sometimes referred to as “laptop computers”) have used wireless device cards to communicate information over varying bandwidths. Typically, every different bandwidth requires an individual wireless card. Each wireless card interfaces with an antenna to distribute its information. This interface is usually achieved by a connector. The most common configuration of connector is adapted to connect anywhere from one to three cards to one to three antennas. When more than three cards and antennas are required, signal routing becomes exceedingly difficult.
In particular, the existing connector solutions are too large to fit in the space reserved for interconnect on typical cards. Additionally, incorrect connections are possible due to the close proximity of connectors positioned without keying or marking.
Existing connector solutions require two right angle transitions between the cable and the PC board. This configuration increases the loss of the RF signal, especially at the higher frequencies of new communication bands (e.g., up to 8 GHz).
Due to the difficulties outlined above with routing the signals for multiple cards through a single connector, multiple connectors have been required to enable all of the wireless applications. However, at the same time that wireless applications are expanding, notebook computers are shrinking in size. The reduction in available space for wireless cards, antennas, and their connectors mandates improved connectors that are capable of accommodating more than three cards at one time.